Horizons
by Akiame9
Summary: As Pietro and Kurt gravitate toward each other, finding out more about each other may lead to something neither would have expected. But will the acceptance of Pietro's team overcome the bad feelings in Kurts? Rated M for way way later chapters, lol.
1. Chapter 1

The day had started out alright. Who knew it could go downhill so quickly? Getting out of bed at 9am for a 10am danger room session never seemed as displeasing as at this moment. Kurt, being a late sleeper, simply popped himself downstairs for breakfast, causing Jean to jump in surprise and Scott to glare at him. He had apologized quietly and slunk through the routine of breakfast, popping back upstairs to change into his uniform.

Luckily he hadn't scared anyone when he teleported down to the danger room. Wolverine had been in a mood and so training had been even rougher than usual. Toward the end of the session he'd dove in front of Evan, who had been joking around, in order to save him from a water jet that was supposed to be "acid". Because of this he had spent the rest of the time being avoided.

Kitty especially avoided him because he had shook the water from his fur out of habit, much like a shaggy dog would, and sprayed her with droplets. Of course she had yelled out "ew, gross!" and ran away, getting him yelled at for not paying attention. The rest had avoided him because he smelled like wet fur. He was able to disappear quickly and afterward and avoid getting lectured by Scott.

Now as Kurt stepped out of the shower, his fur sporting a nice shampoo aroma instead of wet fur smell, he dried himself off in his room and looked himself over in the mirror. He had his own room and was thankful, but couldn't help thinking it was only because no one wanted to room with a 'monster'.

Pulling on his clothing, of which only the pant's had to be special cargo pants in order to fit his strange body, Kurt flopped back on the bed, emotionally and physically exhausted. Sure it was different here at the institute, with no one chasing him with torch's, but most of his 'friends' still tried to avoid him like the plague. He was sure of it. Whether it was Kitty's twitchiness, or Scott's glares, they all thought he was a freak of nature, and that was something coming from a bunch of mutant teenagers.

At least they all hated the brotherhood more. He may look like some kind of demon or smell like wet fur, but at least he didn't excrete mucus like Toad! Kurt shivered at the thought but calmed as his thoughts traveled through the rest of the brotherhood. His mind brought him to one member especially and one who he had been thinking about quite a lot lately.

Quicksilver.

Pietro Maximoff.

The only person who hadn't made fun of how he looked. Instead he had hovered around Kurt, always battling him in the group fights they often seemed to have. It never seemed like a battle to Kurt, or at least not the type he had been training for in the danger room. It had been teasing words about his team. Snarky comments about his uniform followed by being turned into a wannabe mannequin before being piled under cloths. Never anything about his tail, or his legs and feet, or fingers, or fur.

The worse he'd gotten was about his hair being so long, and the gust from Pietro's Speed had made his hair fan out behind him, somehow breaking away from its band. His hair had grown much longer since he'd been living at the institution, now almost to the bottoms of his shoulder blades.

Kurt rolled onto his stomach, covering his growl of frustration with his pillow. He was hard, damn it! This was so stupid! One, he should not be thinking about the enemy unless it involved battle strategies, and two, Pietro probably wouldn't come near him if it wasn't for fights. Kurt sighed into his pillow, waiting to hopefully calm down enough before he had to go downstairs for food. His stomach growled angrily. "Damn fast metabolism" Kurt growled, matching his stomach. Maybe he could just pop down and back up really fast and no one would notice his raging hard on.

Not a chance, he thought, as he shifted in bed and gasped softly as he realized his mistake. It was a good thing the professor and Jean couldn't get into his head because of some quirk in his power, or they'd be blinded by all the images cascading through his head at that moment.

Pietro in his room.

Pietro caressing his fur with warm hands.

Pietro's lips roughly pressed against his own.

Pietro hovering over him, touching him, kissing him, rubbing against him.

Pietro, Pietro, Pietro!

He had Pietro on the brain and realized the stiffness in his pants wasn't going away on its own, especially when he had been practically dry humping the bed throughout his thoughts. God, he was just like a disgusting animal. He wished, in some alternate dimension, Pietro might want him, even just a little, might look at him with love, or desire, or a sincere smile for his furry countenance.

'Stupid internet' he thought angrily. Everything he had ever wanted to know about the world had been one click away. What he was feeling now, the fact he was gay, how to solve the problem, and in one little electrical box.

Looking toward his door and then toward the clock he ran through his options. Being almost 12pm he knew any moment someone would be sent to get him for lunch, especially if he didn't show up. Missing the x-man that eats the most would send the x-men into a frenzy thinking he'd been attacked or something. 'I wish' He thought, again imagining Pietro.

A knock came at the door a second before Kitty's head phased through. Luckily he was still face down against the bed, or she would have had an eyeful. Like he assumed, she told him about lunch and left, and he was left to stamp down his desire and sneak to the kitchen for food. He made it back to his room unscathed with his food and his passion for Pietro no longer showing.

He needed a break from the mansion, needed to get away from the strange looks and awkward forced conversations. He started stuffing his meager belongings into a duffle bag he had brought with him from Germany and ported himself out to the road, carefully sneaking down the road, hollowatch secure, duffle bag over shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Being woken up by another earthquake from Lance started Pietro's day on a bad note. Speeding through getting dressed he ran downstairs, glaring at his team fighting over something once again.

"Hey! Shaddup!" He yelled at the boys who were now practically destroying the kitchen. His head was pounding from the noise as he sat down and devoured his gigantic bowl of sugary cereal. It was practically 1pm, as he had slept in as late as possible, and although it was Saturday the team had nothing planned and he was feeling exceptionally lazy as it was. His team, however, seemed wired, still running around, half fighting, half trying to avoid the silver haired boy who's father could squish them like bugs.

He finished his cereal and rinsing the dish in the sink he placed it in the dishwasher that had somehow managed not to be destroyed yet. Speeding into the living room he found the team now fighting over what to watch and he snapped at them again.

"Hey, why don't you guys get out for a while? Go see kitty or something, Lance." The younger boy perked at the though and dashed out the door with a 'later!' Now two more and he had the whole house to himself. Supposedly, considering no one ever knew where Mystique was, at any given moment.

Toad looked up at him from the couch, saying "What are we supposed to do, dawg?" Pietro frowned at him.

"I dunno, go to the fair or something, it's been advertized everywhere for the last week, just in the city over."

Toad scoffed at the ground, "I ain't goin' to no fair dawg, that's gay yo!"

Pietro twitched angrily and Toad blanched. "Hey man, I didn't mean it, I forgot! For realz!" Toad backed up slowly keeping his eyes glued to the speedster. After the incident of finding some explicit magazines in Pietro's room instead of the few bucks he had been looking to "borrow", everyone knew about Pietro's…"lifestyle choices".

Pietro glared at the boy who jumped onto the end of the couch farthest away from him, cowering. Blob huffed in annoyance as he settled on a channel and Toad continued to apologize. Pietro decided to ignore them. So maybe they made a few lewd jokes about his 'gayness' every now and then, but at least he had been accepted, as long as he didn't hit on any of them, like he would even want to. He growled in frustration.

"I'm going to the gay fair, stay out of my room!" Toad nodded and Blob huffed as he walked out the door, laziness no longer pulling him down. All he wanted to do was get out of the house and contemplate his feelings. The fair would keep him busy in case he just wanted to zone out. Either way he would probably be thinking of a certain blue someone the entire time. All his feelings had come to the surface the first time he had seen a certain blue someone in one of the many battles with the x-men.

He was obsessed with Nightcrawler, every battle he fixated on him and no one else, though he was sure the younger boy and newest x-man must have just thought he had some insane hatred for the fuzzy boy.

Pietro sighed, coming to a stop at the bus stop. He didn't feel like running, and he had enough change in his pocket to get him there and back on the bus if he so desired, and on a Friday like today getting into the Fairgrounds was free, plus because it was the last weekend in town all the rides were also free.

As he stepped onto the bus he decided something in his day was going right as he walked down the narrow isle toward the person who was almost always present in his thoughts. This would be a good day if he could convince Kurt to come with him, and it didn't look like it would be too hard as Pietro laid eyes on the duffle bag next to the disguised x-man.

Sitting down right next to the boy, who didn't seem to notice at first, he saw his opening for conversation in the form of the Manga the boy was reading. My Little Butterfly. He chose his words carefully. If he could hope, even for a second, that Kurt reading this particular Manga meant what he thought it meant, then he would be one step closer to having Kurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt had had enough. Sure his team might laugh at a few of his jokes every now and then, but most of them still flinched away whenever he turned off his Hollow watch.

Stepping on the bus a "normal" looking Kurt dropped some change into the box and the driver gave him a ticket. Taking a seat in the very back he mulled over his decision. Everything he owned, not being much, was settled inside the duffle bag in the seat next to him. Besides a few Manga everything he had was mostly cloths.

He rummaged through his bag and picked out one of the Mangas. Covered in a brown paper bag type cover, with anime doodles all over it, the Manga's title or anything about it couldn't be made out. Kurt had done this on purpose. If the x-men cringed at his harmless soft blue fur, he didn't want to think of what they would do if they found out he was gay.

That's right, he liked guys, and from the time he stepped into the mansion he knew it was not something that would be accepted without a fight.

Kurt looked down at the Manga, reading it what must have been the 100th time, he contemplated how much he seemed to resemble one of the main characters. 'My Little Butterfly' Kurt thought gloomily. He wished he was more like Kojima, smiley and talkative, like how he had started out and tried to be. Right now he seemed to be turning into Nakahara, running away, though there was no vast sea to cross.

Nothing awaited him back at the only real home he'd ever had, for his foster parents had been killed before he had been taken in by the professor, killed because of him, because he was a freak. Kurt thought this was the best thing to do, so no one had to be burdened by him. He had his Hollow watch. He could be a street dancer or something, because of his strange body he could do all sorts of flips and such without even trying.

Taking a deep breath he calmed, convincing himself he would be ok. The bus was well on its way, the people were calm and the air had a sweet scent to it. He wasn't expecting the latter, considering everyone thought of public transportation as dirty and horrid. He fit right in, he thought.

The seat jostled as someone sat down next to him and he took another deep breath,, realizing the reason for the bus not smelling as horrid as it supposedly should was because of whoever sat next to him. Recognizing the scent but not being able to connect it to a person he glanced up, only to find the enemies team leader right in front of him.

Pietro himself didn't seem fazed in the least as he gazed down at Kurt. The taller boy's eyes flicked to the book he was still holding splayed on his lap. Before Kurt could even think of hiding it, or even try to teleport out of there, Pietro had used his speed to nab the book out of his hands.

"Hmmmm…" Pietro said, much to Kurt's worry. Kurt blanched and covered his face with his odd hands.

'Oh no, he'll see that and think I'm even more of a freak', Kurt thought frantically. Pietro let out an awkward laugh, as if he couldn't believe something.

'This is it, he's found the perfect thing to hold against me. Now he'll tease me unwaveringly and go tell the x-men. Not like it maters anymore, maybe this is my walk of shame to be able to get away and be alone.' Kurt's thoughts raced as he continued freaking out, but Pietro spoke and all his thoughts calmed as he stared at the older boy, shocked.

"Great Yaoi, why'd you put this weird cover on it?" Pietro questioned.

'Weird? The cover? Not me?' Kurt continued to stare, lacking his voice for any answer. Pietro continued despite the gaping male beside him.

"The best part is the butterflies, cuz in the end you still don't know if Nakahara can ever have his feelings returned, but it is hopeful." Pietro stopped, staring back at the surprised Hollow form of Kurt, one of the x-men he had been fighting for a while now.

Narrowing his eyes he snapped at the normally blue x-men. He'd had a horrible day so far, and had finally just left the brotherhood house to get some space. When he got on the bus and seen Kurt his mood had risen, not because he could tease the younger male, but because he also seemed to be having a bad day. His whole day had improved when he'd grabbed the obvious Manga away from Kurt and seen it was a Yaoi. In that moment something seemed to be going right in his world as he found another Yaoi lover, and possibly gay teen.

Maybe, just maybe, they could find acceptance in one another, despite the fact they were on different teams. They could be like Romeo and Juliet. A gay, mutant genes, Romeo and Juliet.


	4. Chapter 4

"_The best part is the butterflies, cuz in the end you still don't know if Nakahara can ever have his feelings returned, but it is hopeful." Pietro stopped, staring back at the surprised Hollow form of Kurt, one of the x-men he had been fighting for a while now. _

"What?" Pietro growled. The object of his recently found affection was still staring at him, mouth agape. The younger boy jumped and quickly looked down at his hands clenched tightly in his lap.

"I, I just…vasn't expecting zat." Kurt replied, watching out of the corner of his eye as Pietro went back to smiling. Why was he so happy? Kurt glanced back up at the silver haired figure and they continued to gaze at each other until they blushed and looked away.

"So, where are you going?" Pietro asked nervously, glancing at the duffle bag. He returned the Manga to Kurt and watched as he quickly stashed it back in the bag.

"Novhere" Kurt replied, feeling very shy all of a sudden.

"You don't have to tell me; I was just trying to keep the conversation going" Pietro ground out before turning to stare dejectedly out the window.

"Nein! Zat's not it! I really meant novhere, I haf novhere to go." Kurt assured quickly, reaching out and resting his hand on the slim boys crossed arms, tugging gently to get him to stop pouting. Pietro turned toward Kurt and both blushed lightly at how close they had gotten. "Ah…" Kurt moved back to his spot and Pietro stopped pouting abruptly.

"Um…if you have nothing to do….then maybe…" Pietro paused clearing his throat, wondering why he was so nervous, "You wanna come with me to a fair in the next city?" Kurt nodded and happily accepted. Luckily conversation was easily started again and the time flew by on the hour trip to the fair.

When they had finally reached the fairgrounds they found a locker to stash Kurt's duffle bag in and took the key with them. Trying out every ride they could possibly think of they ended up nabbing some cotton candy and sitting down to see a small acrobatics performance. They had juggling and fire breathing and people flipping all over the stage.

The two boys had gotten to know a lot about each other over the past few hours and were still happily chattering away with no end to their conversation in site, which please both parties. Their conversation did die down however, as two ribbons descended from the rafters of the stage and a women stepped onto stage and started to climb them. Pietro watched on in awe as the woman swung around the stage and practically rolled like a yo-yo up and down the ribbon. Kurt only smiled at the look of awe on Pietro's face. He knew those ribbons very well; they had been an unpleasant part of his past before the nice German couple had accepted him into their lives. For some reason, though, Pietro's look tugged at something inside of him and he found himself wanting to impress the taller teen.

"You know…"He started and paused as Pietro looked over at him in question. Kurt looked down nervously and gestured with a nod of his head as he spoke, "I can do zat…" Kurt blushed again. This was stupid, now Pietro probably just thought he was weird and would want to know how, and then he'd have to explain things he really didn't want to. Kurt was surprised though, as Pietro gasped

"Are you serious? That's amazing!" Kurt blushed again, though for a completely different reason.

He glanced up at Pietro, "Really? Amazing?"

"Definitely! I wish I could do something like that! I can't even juggle!" Pietro responded, taking a hasty excited bite from his cotton candy. Kurt smiled up at him.

"You can avoid tings at high speed!" Pietro laughed and agreed. They were mutants after all; they could practically be the main attractions. As Pietro thought about it he realized what Kurt had said before. Had he been in a circus? He glanced down at the shorter boy nervously, not wanting to voice his stupid question.

"What…" He started, but stopped at the zoned-out look on Kurt's face. Kurt looked nervous for a second and took the question as asking what he was doing zoning out, and not realizing it could be part of a longer more menacing question. All questions were forgotten however as Kurt moved closer, mumbling something about cotton candy before he moved in even closer and ran his tongue across the edge of Pietro's mouth and up his cheek before he froze. Both teens were blushing furiously as Kurt pulled away quickly, squeaking an apology. Pietro shook his head, clearing his surprise, and leaned toward Kurt. Pausing right in front of the younger males face as Kurt looked up, a nervous blush accosting his features shown by the hollowatch, Pietro spoke.

"Don't be" He stated, before claiming Kurt's lips with his own. Kurt melted beneath his touch and he couldn't believe he was kissing the young x-man, his excitement almost making him want to jump up and down happily. He rested a hand against Kurt's cheek and felt the warm fur hidden by the holographic form of Kurt. Pietro felt the younger teen tense, but relax as his other hand reached up to tangle in Kurt's hair, pulling the soft fuzzy boy closer. The blue fur tickled his face as he deepened the kiss, nipping at Kurt's bottom lip, being soft and warm, lacking the usual fur seen normally when the boy turned his hollowatch off. Kurt sighed into the kiss, parting his lips and allowing Pietro to explore his mouth, tasting the sweetness of the cotton candy.

Suddenly they jumped back in surprise as a loud voice boomed out of the speaker next to them. They looked toward the stage to see a few members of the audience there and one man with a microphone gesturing toward them.

"The lovely young couple, come on down! Learn what circus magic is all about!" The man continued gesturing wildly to come up on stage as Kurt, embarrassed, shook his head back and forth quickly. Pietro jumped up and tugged Kurt with him, seeing that the audience members on stage were learning things like juggling and handstands.

"Come on! Show them what 'Circus magic' is all about! I wanna see you!" Pietro said with a light smile as he copied the tone of the announcer's voice.

"All right" Kurt assented and followed Pietro down to the stage. It was kind of exciting! He would actually get to show off for Pietro and he was still feeling giddy after that kiss. Both blushed as the announcer man welcomed the "couple" to the stage and continued to invite others up. Ending up at the ribbons Kurt started stretching as Pietro asked the woman if Kurt could try them out. She laughed and nodded, thinking the boy would just run around with the ribbons trailing behind him like wings, just like most of the younger kids did. She was surprised, however, and looked on along with Pietro as Kurt expertly began climbing the ribbons and wrapping himself up to perform tricks.

After a couple tricks and surprised looks he slid back down the ribbon and landed on the ground as Pietro was clapping and the nice woman was running off saying her boss just had to see this. As he slipped away from the ribbons he felt an unwelcome tug at his arm and froze as he felt a familiar loss of something he had become most accustomed to. He blanched as he saw Pietro freeze, but expected him to run away or tease him, not what happened next. Before he could even think about porting to safety Pietro was pressed flush against him as he saw a red ribbon makeshift curtain thrust between them and the audience, hiding them from view.

"What happened?" The speedster quietly asked him. Kurt was thankful for Pietro's quick thinking and started to tinker with his watch. His eyes widened as nothing was happening.

"I…I don't know, someting is vrong!" he hissed.

"Hold on." Pietro quickly picked him up bridal style as if he weighed nothing and Kurt's vision blurred as Quicksilver dashed away from the stage, out of the gates, and into a darkening alleyway across the street, leaving a confused ribbon acrobat wondering where they had disappeared to and many more people questioning the sudden breeze.

Hiding out in the alleyway Kurt clutched at Pietro as he was set down.

"Are you ok?" Pietro asked him, receiving only an 'ugg' from Kurt. It was expected that Kurt would be dizzy after that fast escape, but Pietro was just glad the teen was latched onto him as though he would fly away if he let go. He stared down at Kurt's blue form, smiling at the revealed fur and tail. Kurt got over his dizziness and watched Pietro smiling at him. Why wasn't he looking away?

"I've never seen your fur this up close before" Pietro stated calmly. Kurt looked down ashamed, but jumped as Pietro's hands moved up his arms through his fur. "It's so soft, I like it." He continued and Kurt shivered. "Did I hurt you?" Pietro asked, worried and pulled away, but Kurt stopped him, hand grasping one pale wrist.

"Nein! It…It felt good." He laughed nervously and let Pietro go. Said boy tilted the fuzzy face back with a hand on his chin and kissed the blue teen's lips gently.

"I…like you." Pietro stated simply and was rewarded by Kurt wrapping his arms around the slightly taller male's neck and deepening the kiss. Pulling away both boys smiled at each other before Kurt's smile fell and he sighed. Pietro raised an eyebrow in question.

"My vatch, vat are ve gonna do?" He gestured at his watch in question. Pietro smiled at him again.

"Think you can survive another run?" Kurt gulped and looked unsure, before nodding slowly. "Here, just close your eyes this time" Pietro suggested, and Kurt did so as he wrapped his arms around Pietro's neck and felt strong arms cradling him against a warm chest. It was much easier having his eyes closed and he was only slightly thrown off his balance by the time they ended up stopped by the bushes of the mansion out of site of the gate.

Set safely on the ground once more Kurt thread his three fingers with Pietro's five and smiled as he saw Pietro didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Vhen vill I see you again?" Kurt asked, worried that this was a one in a million experience, and he never wanted it to end. "Whenever you want, do you have a cell phone?" Pietro asked, pulling out his own.

"Ja!" Kurt excitedly admitted. "But… it's back in ze mansion, here" Kurt entered his own number into the phone Pietro previously held, and handed it back, receiving a chaste kiss.

"You better get inside before the 'x-team' can worry any more about the lack of their amazing blue wonder" Pietro said, frowning at the thought of leaving Kurt. Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes, but agreed. They parted with promises of late night texting and returned to their given 'homes', with Pietro taking a detour to drop by the fair once more, planning to surprise Kurt tomorrow with a special visit.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt sighed into his pillow, thankful that today was Sunday. His Saturday had been consumed by homework, epic danger room practice as punishment for disappearing the day before, and thoughts about the day before itself. He groaned tiredly at his clock, it was only 10 in the morning and he wondered what in the world had woke him up on a Sunday, the only day he ever got to sleep in.

Sitting up he pushed his bangs away from his eyes, looking over his room. Realizing once more that he still lacked the duffle bag with his clothing, he huffed, angry he'd had no chance to port back to grab it and when he finally had a chance he was too tired to even move. The carne's had probably already ransacked all his belongings, but he did take some sweet pleasure in knowing Pietro still had their locker key.

He looked up as he heard a noise.

Was that what had woke him up? He jolted when there was a thud against his balcony window. Moving to the window he pulled back the curtains to reveal Pietro, smirking, leaning against the railing, familiar duffle bag slung over a slim shoulder. Kurt gapped at him, surprised he was here but even more surprised at the duffle bag.

"You vent back for it?" Kurt asked and saw Pietro laugh and point at the sliding window's handle. "Oh!" Kurt quickly unlocked the door and slid it open with a flustered 'Hi!' and Pietro chuckled as he moved inside.

"Hi." He smiled at Kurt, who hadn't bothered putting on his Hollowatch yet, although it had been fixed yesterday by the professor. He subconsciously tugged at the fur on his neck but Pietro stopped him, pulling away the nervous hand and holding it in his own. Dropping the duffle bag Pietro pulled the furry bed headed boy closer to him by said hand and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Kurt had other ideas however, and wrapped his arms around Pietro's neck, deepening the kiss. So far this had been the best part of his day yet, though he had just woke up. He decided it was making up for his horrible Saturday.

"What a greeting!" Pietro said when they had to pull back for air. Kurt blushed and chuckled, slightly nervous.

"I missed you." Kurt stated to his bedroom wall. Pietro gently grasped his chin and moved dark eyes back to look at his own.

"Apparently!" the taller male joked, making Kurt huff in mock annoyance. "I missed you too" he continued, before moving to pick up the discarded duffle bag, which he presented to Kurt. "Here" he handed the bag over to Kurt who took if from him gratefully.

"Thank you, I vas so vorried, I tought dese vere a lost cause for sure!" Kurt walked toward his bed and set the duffle bag down, turning nervously he watched Pietro look distractedly around his room. Pietro finally turned back to him with a quizzical expression. Kurt ran his fingers through his messy hair self consciously.

"Your room looks so…empty?" Pietro stated, though his sudden nervousness turned it into a question. This caused Kurt to laugh and run to his closet. He threw open the sliding door revealing the utter emptiness inside, turning back to a surprised looking Pietro he smiled widely.

"Everyting I own is right in dere" he admitted as he pointed to the duffle bag sitting lonely on the bed. Pietro gapped at him as he trotted back to his original place in front of the speedster. "It's alright though, I don't find myself needing fery much" he explained to the still gaping teen. Pietro sobered and reached out for one of Kurt's hands, cradling it between his own.

"Oh" he supplied, but Kurt could tell he sounded a bit worried.

A blue hand tugged Pietro toward the messy bed & he sat, still staring around in disbelief. He jumped out of his stupor when he felt a warm mouth caressing his neck with kisses. Turning to look at the younger boy beside him he watched as Kurt pulled away looking sheepish.

"Better now?" Pietro nodded with a chuckle & leaned over to run his fingers through Kurt's messy hair.

"Let's hang out today, we can do whatever you want" Pietro suggested, smiling at the way Kurt's eyes closed as he leaned his head into the touch.

"Alright, I vould love to" Kurt enthused, but soon pulled away from Pietro's touch with a frown set in place "but...ze professor, he's vatching my porting to make sure I don't leafe, since I'm basically grounded" Kurt pouted. Pietro had to stop from laughing at how cute it made the fuzzy boy look, and he kissed Kurt's frown away.

"Can't we just walk right out of here; I mean I bet he's not waiting for you to walk anywhere". Kurt frowned for a moment before jumping up, suddenly excited.

"Vhy didn't I tink of zat? I'm much too used to porting!" Kurt descended on his duffle bag, turning it upside down on his bed and rifled through the contents as he decided on what to wear for the day. Pietro frowned slightly at the meager contents of the bag, but grinned quickly when Kurt glanced at him curiously. Waving the blue boy away to get changed he waited patiently as Kurt darted away and returned a few minutes later, chucking the old cloths onto his desk chair. Strapping his hollow watch into place & activating it he smiled and turned toward Pietro who pouted at the loss of his real Kurt, but extended his hand for Kurt to take.

"Shall we?" Pietro asked, and was pleased as Kurt's hand immediately slipped comfortably into his own, accompanied by a delighted nod from Kurt. Both walked out onto the balcony and Kurt slid the door closed. Pietro easily ran them both to the ground and across the grass until they were over the fence and he set Kurt down gently.

They decided to go to the mall and Pietro led the teleporter down the road a bit to where his sporty motorcycle was waiting. Having fixed it up after his trip with Kurt to the fair, another surprise along with the duffle bag, he now had the means to take Kurt wherever either wanted to go, without the trouble of running.

Kurt held on tightly all the way to the mall as an excuse to be closer to the other male, though both agreed it was simply from concern at riding such a vehicle for the first time.

./././././././././././././.

They had been wandering around the mall for a while now, checking out random stores and listening to random guitarists and such who were looking to make a few bucks off their talent. It was already around one and both boys were getting a little hungry. Pietro had insisted Kurt just had to check out one more shop and Kurt found himself being led into some kind of gothic punk store he'd wanted to look at forever. The silver hailed male had smiled when he told him so & just ushered him inside, silently congratulating himself on his good choice.

It was time to put his plan into action. Dragging Kurt from rack to rack he made the younger male pick out things to try on. A fashion show, he had said, egging the boy on. After about nine outfits and much hilarious banter Kurt finally escaped trying on the clothing and was jokingly banished to wait outside the store, and Pietro assured him he'd be out in a moment. Kurt waited in a seating area right outside the store, giving the door suspicious glances every few seconds.

Finally Pietro had emerged carrying two big bags full of clothing, much to Kurt's unease.

"Vat are dose for?" he asked the mysterious acting male, who simply smile, stuck out his tongue, and replied they were for Kurt. Said boy sputtered and blushed. "But, but vhy? You didn't haf to buy all zat for me!" Pietro responded as he teasingly kept the bags from the hollow formed boys reach

"I did and I wanted to, let's just say I'm spoiling you!" Kurt huffed and crossed his arms in defeat as he tried not to smile in vain while Pietro pretended to fall over under the weight of both bags. Kurt grudgingly took away one bag, mumbling about how it was too much for Pietro to do for him.

When they had stuffed everything into the giant case on the back of Pietro's bike with trouble and Kurt was done telling Pietro it served him right for spending so much on him, Pietro surprised him with a big hug. As Kurt relaxed into his touch Pietro teasingly tugged gently on the base of his hidden tail, making him gasp and arch closer to Pietro. Both boys blushed and as Kurt pulled away Pietro filed his new found information away for later use.

Coaxing Kurt back onto the bike he convinced the ruffled boy to come back to the brotherhood with him. Neither noticed the pair of eyes that followed them out of the parking lot, fixed securely on Kurt. 


	6. Chapter 6

When they arrived at the brotherhood they slowly walked toward the door hand in hand while Pietro convinced Kurt it was completely fine for him to buy Kurt some cloths.

"That's the one good thing about my dad, yes he's an evil guy hell bent on seeing his evil plans succeed, but before he was evil he was quit the business man. Some might say I want for nothing" he laughed jovially, as if he hadn't just admitted to being filthy stinking rich, and Kurt slapped him on the arm playfully as he scowled.

In the end Kurt had at least agreed to take the presents, but not before making the older boy swear he wouldn't go out on a spending spree again. As they walked up the steps Kurt hesitated on the porch, glancing at the jeep parked in the open garage.

"I...is zat Lance's jeep?" he questioned nervously, blanching as Pietro affirmed his fears. He glanced worriedly up at the taller male, thinking this may have been a bad idea. Pietro smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine". He tried to assure the fidgeting boy, who was having none of it. "ok, just watch" Pietro ordered as he practically dragged him inside, stopping in the hallway between the kitchen & the living room he shouted a loud "hey" and waited for lance and toad to walk in from the kitchen, & for blob to turn away from the TV.

All three look at him curiously while he held a fidgeting Nightcrawler by the waist. Turning Kurt toward him he kissed the shorter boy deeply and Kurt whimpered nervously until Pietro pulled away.

"Anyone got a problem with that?" he addressed the room, pulling a wide eyed fearful Kurt closer to him. Blob grunted nonchalantly and turned back to the TV with a shrug, Avalanche grinned widely & cheerfully proclaimed "nope", and toad shook his head quickly back and forth as he backed out of the room saying only "nope, it's cool dude, just awesome yo!" before he ran for a different room. Pietro laughed at his antics.

"I was kind of angry when I left the other day" was his only explanation for his housemate's behavior. Kurt was still gaping at avalanche who was still smiling just as cheerily at him.

"But...I'm Nightcrawler" Kurt said, as if he were informing them they had made a mistake. Lance raised an eyebrow directed at Pietro and laughed.

"I know?" he questioned his speedster teammate, who simply waved him off and turned Kurt toward him. Lance shrugged and walked back into the kitchen and Pietro gently shook Kurt, who seemed to be in shock and asked "Kurt?" causing said boy looked up at him with wide eyes before his face scrunched up in a strange manner. It wasn't until Pietro had reached up to try and sooth the tenseness away that he noticed Kurt's fur was wet.

His hollow watch form didn't show tears.

Pietro's eyes widened and he tugged Kurt down the hall as fast as he could.

"Come with me" he told the now gently sobbing boy, and led him quickly to the room at the very end of the hallway. Closing the door behind them after they had entered his room Pietro led the distraught male over to his bed and sat him down. Pulling off the hollow watch and throwing it onto his bedside dresser. He absolutely despised that thing, for it always kept him from seeing who Kurt really was, and now he had discovered it didn't even reveal Kurt's sadness to him.

He watched as Kurt tried to hide his tears by covering his face with his hands, but Pietro would have none of that and gently tugged his arms down before kissing the years away from Kurt's soft short fur.

"Vhy" Kurt sobbed and Pietro tried to comfort him with soft shushing and caressing Kurt's cheeks while simultaneously wiping away tears. Kurt finally calmed down enough to choke out his question to Pietro's great relief and confusion. "vhy are zey so velcoming and nice to me?" he sobbed. Pietro looked confused as he grasped Kurt's chin trying to make him look up from his tears.

"You want them to be mean to you?" he questioned, confused.

"Nein!" Kurt shook his head fiercely, franticly whiling away any leftover tears. "I...I don't understand vhy zey don't hate me!" Kurt explained, much to the even greater confusion of Pietro.

"Hey, hey! Look at me! I know were supposed to fight each other & everything, but that shit stays on the battlefield, we're not like that all the time you know, we can be nice too, and what's not to like about you" Pietro spoke, trying to make Kurt feel better, but the revealed blue boy simply shook his head.

"Nein nein! It's just..." he cut himself off, hiding his face in his hands once again, fiercely shaking his head back and forth.

"What is it, what's made you so upset? Please, explain it to me so I can help." Pietro held Kurt close to him as best he could while kneeling on the floor in front of him. Kurt rested his forehead against Pietro's pale neck, mumbling

"Nobody...at ze mansion...monster" Pietro jerked away at that lat part, seeing Kurt looking pleadingly at him.

"What?" he asked of the frazzled male. Kurt scrunched his eyes closed and spoke as quickly as he could, and Pietro was silently grateful his forte was speed or else he wouldn't have been able to catch what was said.

"Nobody-ever-likes-me, even-at-the-mansion, they-just-think-I'm-a-monster." When he had finished he glanced up ashamed, watching Pietro's utter look of horror, before his look changed to unbridled anger.

"You are NOT a monster, who said that to you?" he raged, making Kurt jump and look away.

"Vell, not ef'ryone. My foster parents seemed to like me and ze circus folk certainly did" he finished with a bitter laugh, and Pietro moved to sit on the bed next to him, making him face the taller boy once more.

"Are you telling me everyone in that place thinks your a monster?" he questioned, blanching when Kurt told him he didn't think, he knew, because they told him almost daily, but then calmed a little when Kurt admitted not everyone did that.

Pietro wasn't assured for long when Kurt listed off the people he suspected might not hate him as much as he thought which only included Beast, Wolverine, Rogue, Forge, the Professor, and possibly Kitty. Pietro seemed to growl angrily at that and Kurt decided it was his turn to try and lighten the mood. He let out an actual playful growl and smiled when Pietro looked at him surprised. Forcefully smiling he tugged Pietro toward him gently, placing soft kisses across his tense jaw as they leaned back against the bed.

"Vhy do you tink I vas running avay? But now, now I haf you!" he assured Pietro, moving to kiss the tension from his thinly pressed lips. Pietro relaxed a bit, but still frowned at what he had learned.

Were they really calling him a monster at the mansion? Had no one done anything? By the way Kurt had acted and looked it seemed they were saying or doing much more than just calling him a monster.

Just.

He laughed inwardly at his choice of words, as if 'just' calling him a monster wasn't enough. He allowed Kurt to tug him gently down onto the bed as Kurt continued trying to kiss his displeasure away. Resituating them further onto the bed Pietro wrapped his arms tightly around the warmer boy he inhaled Kurt's scent.

"I don't like that, any of it, I really don't like that. If anyone messes with you, you can come here, whenever you want, at any time, ok? Promise me you will, promise me you won't take this crap anymore! You don't deserve this! You should be treated so much better! Don't they know how amazing you are? I mean Mrmph!" Pietro's growing tirade was silenced by Kurt's passionate kiss and he became momentarily distracted.

Kurt reluctantly pulled away shushing Pietro from continuing with a look and a finger pressed against his frowning mouth. Pietro pleaded with his eyes and Kurt nodded his understanding and moved his hand to clutch at pale white hair on the back of Pietro's head for comfort. Pietro sighed.

"What a way for this day to go, I'm practically dead tired from emotional exhaustion alone" he strained to smile, but Kurt could see it wasn't as hard as before and he saw a glint in the blue eyes. "maybe we should take a nap, you know, recover from our hectic day" as he said this he was slowly inching his way closer to Kurt across the bed, wrapping his arms more firmly around him, placing kisses against a soft blue neck. Kurt sighed pleasantly and realized he was rather exhausted, and cuddled against his white haired knight in shining armor.

Kurt couldn't believe how amazing his life was now turning out to be. Pietro was what he had been missing, and now he felt as though nothing else in the world mattered. Unconsciously he wrapped his tail around Pietro and snuck it up the back of his shirt oh so slightly. He didn't miss the happy hum Pietro elicited and lazily glance up to see Pietro's contented look. He shrugged and said "I love your tail" before kissing Kurt right on the nose and closing his eyes. Kurt drifted off with a smile on his face, happier than he'd felt in a long time, and Pietro soon followed him into the land of dreams. Neither anticipated anymore drastic changes to their lives, but unbeknownst to them, a storm was brewing.


End file.
